


Fucking With Medicine

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, Viagra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn... and a little plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking With Medicine

“Oh God! God! Sauli!” Adam moans off the top of his lungs and he comes inside the tight heat of the body underneath him. He’s breathless, worn out and sweaty, it’s the third time he came in the last two hours, he didn’t think it was even possible anymore and for a second he was actually happy of the incident that brought them in this situation, but then he pulled out of Sauli, cursing all the things that came to mind when he realized the was still hard.

 

“Fuck, Adam!” Swears and turns around when Adam lifts off of him, lying with his back on the pillow and legs spread around Adam, Sauli came the previous two times, but this time his cock only got half hard and Adam could see how red and raw the muscle around his abused hole was, he didn’t prepare him so good from the start, but Adam moaned loudly as he saw a small strain of white liquid run out and down Sauli’s check. “I can’t believe you’re still hard… you’re not fucking me again though, I’ll probably bleed and I’m not hard enough to fuck you.” He says sounding a bit disappointed.

 

“Hey, don’t worry, it’s my dumb ass fault for drinking two Viagra pills!” He says, half sympathizing poor Sauli and half aroused by the situation. He couldn’t believe it himself, but truth is that he was having a good time.

 

“How on earth could you not recognize the Viagra pills?!” Sauli busts out all of a sudden, he feels bad, Sauli scolded him about messing with strange pills before… but God! That tanned muscle and those colorful tattoos, he wants nothing more but to bite down on the mosaic skin and get back in that tight-. “Adam!”

 

Adam lets out a breath and continues stroking himself hard and slow. “I never saw Viagra pills before! You know I don’t need them! Besides I asked you which were the pain killers and you said the blue ones! How was I supposed to know you have Viagra?” He had a head ache all day and ran out of pain killers, but he remembered that Sauli had his own stash of medicine… good thing he only took two.

 

“I said the ones on the blue box! These had ‘Viagra’ written right on the pill, they was a joke birthday present from Sutan, but I kept them…. What if you had taken something bad for your body?” He had some antibiotics in there that his doctor insisted that he would never take if he’s not sick.

 

Adam really wasn’t in the mood to cat fight with Sauli, not unless there was some fucking involved, because that’s all he can think about, he craved it co badly.

 

“Fuck Sauli, I’m sorry! But, I need something again, please!” Sauli knows it would be really dangerous to keep him hard for too long, it was probably too long already, but he couldn’t even get himself hard, it was too much for his body. He also knows that just giving Adam head would only tease him at this point; he needed a lot of stimulation to come a fourth time. “You can… use a dildo if you want, just please, help me!” Adam says stroking himself, they haven’t really used toys while they were together, but it was really begging to hurt, he had no more sperm left inside of him, but the need to release was still there, tearing him apart.

 

Sauli bit his lip and appears to have made a decision, he reaches for the nightstand and hands Adam the lube. “Stretch yourself, I’ll be right back.” He gets up the bed and goes in the bathroom. Adam lubes his fingers and starts loosening his muscle up, but he can’t shake the weird feeling or knowing Sauli will use a toy on him. They never called it ‘having sex’ it was always ‘making love’, call it stupid, but Adam believes that it’s only true pleasure when both parties get satisfaction, he sometimes thinks it’s more pleasurable to see Sauli come, than to come himself. As he moans loudly, two fingers already inside himself, maybe he could ask Sauli just for his fingers, he might come like that. Then he sees Sauli come out of the bathroom, but he didn’t bring the dildo out.

 

“Sauli?” Moans and he tries to question, but Sauli ignores him, he truly needed release right now, what was Sauli doing?

 

He stepped over to the nightstand and took the glass of water in hand, Adam huffed out hot air, trying to focus on what was Sauli holding in his other palm. It was small and purple—no, blue. Realization hits him like a brick and pushes his orgasm that much closer.

 

“Wha—ah! Sauli you don’t need to…” He presses against his overstimulated bundle of nerves and comes again, crying as almost nothing comes out, he’s just left with a burning sensation deep inside. He can’t believe that Sauli would go through this for him.

 

But … it’s still not over, he’s just as hard as when they started. “Baby…” Drool trails down his chin, onto his chest and he continues to moan, then collapse on the bad, hand still on his hard, pulsing cock, the release didn’t help, it just made him more stimulant.

 

“What am I going to do with you?” Sauli shakes his head at the taboo mess that his lover is right now and quickly takes the pill, gulping it down with lots of water.

 

“F-fuck me.” Adam says with a painfully raw voice.

 

“I will, and you’re going to come and come and come again until you’re going to be screaming and begging me to stop. And let’s hope this teaches you a lesson; not to screw with medicine.” He says as he flips Adam’s boneless body over and thrusts deep into him. Adam cries out in sudden pain and pleasure, but he also smiles in the pure happy bliss of having such a crazy boyfriend.

 

***

 

Latter that night Adam limped out of bed, twitching at the painful stabbing deep in his ass, Sauli wasn’t joking around, he splashed some water on his face, to get rid of the drool and come that had dried on his skin and then looked down, trying to focus on the small back of medicine wide open on the counter. He picked up the container of the blue pills and opened the trash can, ready to toss them in.

 

“Adam Mitchel Lambert! Don't you dare!” Sauli groans from the doorway, hair in every direction and body ripped and hungry for more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm known for uploading crazy shit at 3AM -_- 
> 
>  
> 
> Don't you dare leave without commenting! lol


End file.
